M56 Search And Strike Intelligent Missile
| manufacturer= | model= | type= | cost= | size= | damage per hit= | magazine= | maxammo= | fire= | ammotype= | operation= | rate of fire= | accuracy= | range= | era=Necros War | counterpart= | counterwep= | affiliation=UNSC }} The is a UNSC crew-served fire support weapon. Description The M56 SASIM is a man portable weapon with a firing range of over 5000 meters. The weapon is versatile and incredibly deadly, allowing it to be used for a variety of dangerous uses. The main element of the weapon is a 13.3 kilogram self contained and disposable launcher with bipod and baseplate. The launcher is a carbon fibre composite launching bin containing a VENOM missile. It also contains the ports that link to the fire control system. The launcher is variable, being able to fire from a horizontal position, vertical position or any where in between. When deployed in defensive situations, the weapon can be set to 'Manual' or 'Automatic' modes, allowing variable operations. In bot cases, the weapons are linked by cable to a fire control system with intelligent systems that import data from the local sensor matrix, including motion trackers, infra-red scanners, LIDAR, RADAR and higher systems such as reconnaissance drones, personnel mounted cameras and sensors, artillery observers, sniper spotters, forward reconnaissance, air reconnaissance and Sat Links. When a confirmed target is detected, it will lock on with one of the missiles available and prepare to fire. When set to Manual mode, fire control system is connected to a terminal of a human or AI operator who monitors the missile systems. It will request permission to fire from the operator, who can authorise the target launch, hold it back for certain parameters or initiate a IFF query to ensure the target is not friendly. If in Automatic mode, it will run IFF, image scan relations and other safty checks before launching a missile. Offensively, the weapon can be operated in direct fire mode by plugging a infantry operated target acquisition site into the weapon, such sites being a Marine's helmet, for short range only and Fire Control Sites, along with stand alone systems. It can be plugged into the M900, a system specifically designed for it for optimum combat ability. It uses infra-red image sighting and a active high power motion tracker. With a 150 meter cable or wireless adapter, it can be position a fair distance from the SASIM, allowing the operator to position it and maintain a safe distance. After acquiring a target lock with one or both of the sight's detection systems, the operator can fire the missile. It fires the VENOM Anti Tank Guided Weapon, which is a hypervelocity intelligent missile, powered by a two stage rocket. The first stage is used to blast it clear of the launcher and then steering nozzles align it with the target and then the second stage rocket accelerates it to hypervelocity. The sensor in the nose hold a infra-red imager, millimetre wave RADAR and superheterodyne aerial allowing it to target active RADAR jammers. Upon approach on a vehicle it scans it and and identifies it from the UNSC net. If it has been fired at a friendly it will abort the attack but if it is a confirmed hostile or unknown it will asses the optimum attack location and home in upon that. The warhead contains a 15 centimetre EXCALIBUR kinetic penetrating rod surrounded by RDX filler. It is detonated just before impact, launching the rod into the vehicle. Combination of the mach 4.5 hypervelocity and the explosive launch, the rod can penetrate any armour. It has limited uses against low flying VTOLs and due to the targeting system, is unable to target anything other than vehicles, such as Bunkers and command posts. The missiles, should it miss, has one final trick up it's sleeve. Should it miss and embed itself in a object, it will remain there as a IFF controlled land mine, adjusting the detonation sequence of the RDX filling to create a concussion mine with deadly effect against infantry. The outer casing turns it into a powerful shrapnel mine, showering nearby infantry and shrapnel. UNSC Remarks "When the Necros started using those Eviscoraters in force the missile didn't know what to fucking make of them, cos of their ass around layout. They kept bouncing off the front glacis plate, doing shit all. We got that one fixed eventually, but it cost us plenty of lives."